Plot of Taking Golden King
This is the true story of a pirate and his crew plotting to take over a warship. Chapter 1: Plotting Matthew Sternrage has planned for 2 years to take over the stronghold ship Golden King. For a successful plan to commence, he had to rally pirates to help him take this fortress with sails. They planned to lead the Golden King in between Ile d'Etable de Porc and Tortuga. He plans to set his fleet facing south south west where the Golden King will be coming from chasing the bait ship, a light frigate. Now, during planning, crewmen been planning on flanking manoeuvres and a Plan B if anything goes wrong. Flanks and the second plan were seconded and put in the plan. Now all Matthew has to do is find and take the ship. During the entire thing, a spy was in the area and head back for Kingshead, and warned them. What they didn't know is that the pirates had it all according to plan. Chapter 2: Assault; Part 1 Morning the next day, fog rolled in and the sun is shining bright. Rum soaked pirates and ageing wooden War Galleons sit awaiting the bait frigate to bass by them. An hour after all the pirates fully awake, the bell of the light frigate rings saying the King is not far behind, when the ship is suddenly sunk by a cannonball to the waterline. The pirates duck down and see the shape of a War Frigate, and it is identified as the King. Matthew gives the attack order. As the sails unfurl, Ship of the Lines: Newcastle, Victory, Invincible, and Goliath show and open fire on the pirates. The Pirates also knew this could happen. May sound awkward, but this was the plan B mentioned the day earlier. The Pirates use the farthest most pirate ship and launch its light sloops it was concealing behind the ship to go after the King, and packed the ships with ammunition and grenades. The Battle of Tortuga Pass has begun. Chapter 3: Assault; Part 2 As the pirate fleet attacks the Ship of the Line attack fleet, the two light sloops are sailing at a speed of 15 knots to catch up to the 10 knot Golden King. The light sloops use expert tacking to increase their speed 4 knots and flank the King using the grenades packed. Siege Charges blows flesh and bone apart from the wood and cloth Warship. Survivors finally notice what happened and open fire, but from the damage, cannons are partially damage and can't launch cannonballs. They cower when the light sloops begin speeding to the King cannons armed, and they jump overboard. The Pirates aboard the Sloops take the ships deck cranes to load the Light sloops onto the deck and fit the damaged cannon positions with undamaged, primed cannons from the light sloops. The King was taken over. She is now turned around and on a full speed course for the main battle. Chapter 4: Victory Imminent Two War Galleons are seen sinking ablaze with Starnrage's ship in the heat blowing the Goliath and Newcastle to bits while they shred the ship apart. It may seem hope is lost when the sounds off firebrand come roaring through the sky, setting the Newcastle and Goliath ablaze. Pirates and Navy turn to see the Pirate controlled Golden King attacking the ship of the lines. Matthew has a smile on his face and swings over to the ship as his current ship blows up into flames. He then gives no quarter and orders full assault. Firebrands fire from the Pirate ships burning and sinking the Goliath and Invincible. Newcastle and Victory cower and orders full retreat, but before they can turn, the pirates burns the sails off and aims for the deck and hull. The Victory and Newcastle are soon sunk with no structure piece left and nothing recognizable. Victory was won and the Golden King was got. Chapter 5: The King Later At sunset, the Golden King is towed into harbour by the remaining War galleons with fireworks going off in the harbour of Tortuga and pirates and townsfolk cheering that the power of the Navy was taken control of. The moment the ship docked, Matthew declared the ship rechristened Fighting Executioner and smashed a rum bottle against her "Golden King" nameplate. The next day, stripping of the Navy equipment began and they started with the nameplate and sails. The ship's paint was ripped off and the hull braced with another layer of wood. Soon, the ship was wood brown and sails the pirate colours. The final piece of the rechristening was branding the ships new name on the bow and flying the flags of the enemies she defeated, with Navy on the top. The ship now sails strong and proud of the Pirate Fleet. It was also the first ship to colonize Olmpus Isle, a year after she was rechristened. The ship now sails from Tortuga or Padres Del Fuego to Olympus Isle. This was how the Fighting Executioner came to be the ship it is today. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories